


宠儿

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	宠儿

我一直坐在通往未来的列车上  
但是身边的爱人永远沉默  
永远遥远  
永远忽起忽灭  
————————————————————  
宠儿01

“没有坐标，没有线索，没有战术，没有方案，什么都没有，我也不相信你，你这个骗子！”

史蒂夫根本没有得到任何为自己申辩的机会，甚至连嘴都没来得及张开，那块依旧散发着夺目光泽的反应堆就重重地被托尼摔在他手中。金属紧密地嵌合着，构成精巧又足够复杂的支架托起能量源，仿佛海岸旁的礁石沉浸在静谧迷人的蓝色里。 故作自如永远无法粉饰过去，只是在下一场争吵开始前，他连指尖都已经感受到托尼残留在机械心脏背后的体温。

“拿着这个，你找到他以后，把这个戴上，然后躲起来——”

他的Alpha回来了，尽管他因为饥饿与困顿几乎不成人形，尽管他情绪激动地拔掉输液管用尽全身力气宣泄甚至快要将手指戳进自己心里，尽管几秒钟后他又再次因为虚弱以极其不体面的姿势终结了这场对话。史蒂夫蹲下来托起丈夫，他能感受到肋骨的形状，那层薄薄的皮脂下依旧有温热的血液流淌。

当一半世界消逝，有些场景却不仅只在梦中重现。

在行为心理学中，人们把一个人的新习惯或新理念的形成并得以巩固至少需要21天的现象，称之为21天效应。也就是说，一个人的动作或想法，如果重复21天就会变成一个习惯性的动作或想法。托尼并不比22天前睡的更安稳，除去舷窗外的瑰丽璀璨，他也不过像穴居人一般躺在地板上休息，安静地等待着第二天继续流浪，或者死亡。而现在他回到地球，躺在温暖的床榻间，却更像躺在一颗巨大的棉花糖上，仿佛稍有不慎就会陷入地板。

习惯确实是很可怕的东西。

就像现在，Alpha不只注意到窗帘后渐渐天色明朗，耳边规律的呼吸顺着小股小股温暖又潮湿的气流汇集在他颈边，托尼微微向右侧身，也许那不该被称之为习惯，他现在连席梦思都难以忍受，却放任史蒂夫罗杰斯躺在自己身边。太阳般耀眼的金发被黑夜蒙上一层浓雾，柔软地搭在额前，Omega依旧熟睡着，眼皮下细微的青色血管自然牵起安然休憩的蝴蝶羽翼，仿若浑然天成。他的手掌至少有一半都缩在灰色的纯棉睡衣袖管里，柔软圆润的指肚也放松地轻轻搭在被角，像只刚被主人从浴缸里捞起来吹完毛的小狗。不过在托尼忍不住要摸摸那些光秃秃的可爱指甲时，史蒂夫先他一刻睁开双眼。

“你为什么睡在我身边？”托尼故作镇定，飞快地把手指缩回被子，正好打到对方肌理匀称弹性十足的手臂。

“你怎么敢和我盖一床被子？”

史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，显然还未从睡意中清醒，而托尼梗着脖子连头都没有动一下睁大双眼依旧在等待回应。一切又好像昨日重现，他叹口气，微微起身亲吻丈夫像野草地一样疯长胡茬的的面颊。

“好! 好! 现在你还要亲我。” 托尼急速地翻了一圈眼球，他怀疑自己突然中风了，要不然身体为什么比金字塔里的干尸还僵硬。

“早上好托尼，你还想再睡一会吗，我一会儿做好早餐再来叫——”

“不，我根本睡不下去，嘿，你知道你现在像什么吗?”

Omega利索地翻身下床绕到丈夫身边收拾好输液架和点滴管，依旧闪烁着莹莹光泽的反应堆安静地躺在床头柜上，他蹲在床边拿起蓝宝宝握了好一会儿，才慢慢拉开托尼的睡袍小心地安置在男人胸前。

“你简直像个嫁给高位截瘫富豪的好莱坞明星，还是那种鼓吹坚强自信独自美丽的经典比弗利娇妻。我感觉很好，亲爱的，谢谢你给我插上呼吸器，而不是单纯脱衣服，。”

“把毛衣套上。”

也许是因为低血糖，或者是当初对他下死手的Omega突然打不还手骂不还口，安东尼史塔克有点头晕。他抓起墨镜抬头看向史蒂夫，因为缺乏维生素干裂爆皮的嘴唇动了几下，还是没有开口。史蒂夫冲他笑了笑，蹲在轮椅旁边低头继续整理丈夫的裤脚，尽管他已经在相同一处位置捋了不下十遍。

“你有什么要说的吗，托尼，你想吃汉堡吗？”他说话时甚至没有看着托尼。

“你真好，甜心，我确实想要一个芝士汉堡，顺便，再带把抢过来亲手杀了我。”

“托尼，有机会我会把一切说清——”

笑声有时比哭泣更能令人心碎，他过分瘦弱的身躯显然不适宜再承受任何激烈情绪，托尼不过片刻便又开始咳喘，比一台生锈的鼓风机还要糟糕千百倍。史蒂夫从未感到如此无措，他直起身与丈夫面对面，第一次真切地意识到西伯利亚带给男人的，不只是皮肉之痛与漫天风雪。

“对不起， 托——”

银白色的输液架倒在史蒂夫脚边。

“你没有对不起我，史蒂夫，你对得起所有人，你不用寻求我的原谅，该死的我也不需要什么狗屁毛衣，我需要安静，我需要你离开，说真的，你太擅长这个。”托尼把那团上身不久的布料快速脱下来扔在Omega面前，调转轮椅下了逐客令，Alpha从未注意到复仇者基地里竟然还有喷泉池子，即便违和到令人发指，他再也不愿意再看什么史蒂夫罗杰斯的漂亮脸蛋一眼。

“我不会离开的，托尼，你现在该好好休息，我们有时间再说。”史蒂夫垂下眼，从地板上捡起毛衣，托尼当然该生气，他知道自己做的有多过分，他也早就预想到这种结果。

“你不会离开，呵，听着很抱歉昨天在所有人面前叫你骗子，我还是缺乏认识，你怎么能算骗子， 你就是个彻头彻尾的婊——”

“妈咪？”

“小点声哦宝贝，爸爸要休息呢，妈咪抱着你去吃饼饼好不好？” 

托尼听到史蒂夫急切地走向门口，当然他也听见了孩子的声音，软软糯糯的，像一块夹心软糖，紧接着就是宝宝鞋踩在地板上特有的响声，他好像还没睡醒，奶声奶气地要妈咪抱抱，史蒂夫放软语调走到卧室门口轻哄着，甚至哼起了儿歌。然而他再回头时，只有不知何时挂在门前的紫色风铃轻轻摇晃。

好似黄粱一梦。


End file.
